1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a bone conduction sound output device.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
As one of structural improvements of the mobile terminal, a bone conduction sound output device may be applied to the mobile terminal. However, there has been disclosed no structure for effectively applying a bone conduction sound output device to the mobile terminal.